Deux Vongola dans une forêt
by Nora Elsa
Summary: "VOOI, j'en ai marre! On laisse là ces deux abrutis et on rentre!" voilà ce qu'aurait voulu dire Squalo.


**Titre :** Deux Vongola et une forêt

**rating :** T (langage)

**genre :** humour!

**pairing : **aucun, mais chacun peut interpréter comme il le sent ^^...

**disclaimer : **Reborn ne m'appartient pas, ni les personnages. Sinon, ça se verrait!

**résumé :** « VOOI, j'en ai marre! On laisse là ces deux abrutis et on rentre! » voilà ce que pensait Squalo de cette mission.

**note : **Comme chaque année, les feux d'artifice m'inspirent une fic. Bonne lecture ^^!

* * *

Squalo pestait entre ses dents. C'était vraiment une mission foireuse.

Dans le but de rapprocher les générations actuelles Vongola et Varia, le Neuvième avait ordonné que ce fut ces derniers qui se chargent de cette récupération. En fait, les gardiens de la pluie et de la tempête Vongola avaient été envoyés pour se débarrasser du chef d'une famille ennemie. C'était une mission délicate qu'on avait confié aux deux gamins à titre de première mission importante. Une manière comme une autre d'éjecter les poussins hors du nid d'un bon coup de pied dans les fesses pour qu'ils volent par eux-même.

Et comme prévu, ça avait foiré. Enfin, juste à moité, Squalo devait le reconnaître. Yamamoto et Gokudera avaient bien réussi à démonter la cible et la plupart de ses gardes du corps, mais ils s'étaient fait remarquer par à peu près tout le reste des occupants du manoir attaqué. Les deux avaient donc pris la fuite avec ce qu'ils avaient trouvé, c'est-à-dire un hélicoptère ennemi qu'ils avaient fauché en prenant en otage un pilote. L'idée n'aurait pas été idiote (en négligeant le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu de moyen de fuite) si leurs ennemis n'avaient pas l'habitude un peu bizarre de piéger tous leurs véhicules. Heureusement que le Neuvième veillait : les deux gardiens eurent tout juste le temps de s'éjecter de l'hélicoptère.

Et c'était là que la Varia intervenait. Les deux idiots s'étaient gentiment largués en plein milieu d'une forêt d'approximativement cinquante kilomètres carrés, sans carte, sans gps, sans boussole, sans rien d'autre que leurs boîtes-armes et leurs communicateurs. Pas d'émetteur susceptible d'être localisé, pas de boîte contenant une balise, rien. Les détecteurs d'anneaux n'étant pas encore assez au point pour les aider, la Varia ne pouvait pas compter dessus. Pour couronner le tout, la nuit commençait à tomber, le temps était couvert, et bien évidemment, les deux Vongola n'avaient aucune idée d'où ils pouvaient bien se trouver dans la foutue forêt.

Voilà donc pourquoi lui, Squalo, bras droit de la Varia, se trouvait actuellement dans un hélicoptère avec Bel et Lussuria en train de scruter cinquante kilomètres carrés de verdure en espérant trouver un "p'tit zoziau bleu" faisant des cercles au dessus des arbres. Parce que la seule solution trouvée par ces bras cassés pour se faire localiser avait été de faire voler au dessus d'eux Kojiro, l'hirondelle du baseballer.

Des bras cassés, vraiment. D'ailleurs, le Varia n'avait toujours pas compris comment ils avaient réussi à se faire passer pour des plombiers pour entrer. Peut-être que le plan avait été tellement idiot que personne n'avait cru que les deux rigolos étaient de dangereux (hum!) gardiens Vongola.

Bref, la mission de Squalo était de récupérer les deux gardiens pendant que Xanxus et les autres se débarrassaient des éventuels poursuivants depuis un autre hélicoptère. Leur Boss s'était réservé la partie la plus intéressante de cette mission.

- VOOI! Mais vous ne savez même pas dans quelle direction vous avez volé? brailla le bras droit Varia dans son communicateur. Bande d'abrutis!

- Non! On avait autre chose à faire, connard! lui répondit la voix de Gokudera dans une communication crachotante.

La cerise sur le gâteau? Pour une raison inconnue, leurs échanges avaient du mal à passer. Les voix étaient déformées et parfois la liaison coupée.

- Et vous n'avez rien d'autre que votre petite hirondelle de merde pour faire un signal? Vooi, t'as bien une boîte-arme plus grosse, tête de poulpe!

Non, il ne parlait pas d'Uri, mignon petit chaton qui faisait à peine le double de taille de l'hirondelle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire avec Uri? Il est trop petit et il vole pas!

On entendit un miaulement en fond de communication, puis des insultes et des cris mêlés. Visiblement, le mini-léopard n'avait pas aimé le commentaire sur sa taille. Son sale caractère devait être la principale raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas été utilisé comme balise.

- VOOI! Et les espèces de cibles de ton système CIA? Elles peuvent pas faire l'affaire?

- Ha, Squalo, c'est Yamamoto! Gokudera a un problème avec l'ouverture de son système. Ça a l'air réparable, mais il ne peut pas utiliser ses boîtes à part Uri.

Le fumeur avait même abimé ses boîtes. Une équipe de bras cassés. Le squale prit une inspiration.

- VOOI, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ BIEN FOUTU POUR FOIRER À CE POINT CETTE MISSION DE DÉBUTANT? VOUS AVEZ LAISSÉ VOTRE CERVEAU À LA MAISON OU QUOI?

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout de la communication, Yamamoto devant sans doute être en train de se frotter les oreilles en se demandant pourquoi tout était devenu aussi silencieux.

- Hey! Connard d'épéiste!

- Hein? fit le Varia en reconnaissant la voix d'Hayato.

- Tu devrais continuer de brailler comme ça, on pourrait te localiser au son, tu sais? Je suis sûr que même au Japon ils doivent entendre ce que tu dis.

- VOOOI! Te fous pas de moi, connard!

- Alors arrête de nous casser les oreilles, imbécile!

On entendit la voix de Yamamoto qui tentait de calmer son ami. Un silence s'installa, sans doute dû à une défaillance dans la liaison radio.

- S... Squalo... entends? crépita le récepteur après une minute de silence.

- Assez mal!

- On cherche une clairière! cria la voix du baseballer.

Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans l'une d'elles, en plus?

- Gokudera pense avoir trouvé une idée!

Puis le sience revint.

- Ma ma, ils ne sont pas très doués, commenta Lussuria avec une moue ennuyée.

- Shishishi, c'est le cas de dire.

- Vooi, fermez-la et cherchez un putain de petit oiseau bleu!

Après un quart d'heure de silence, la communication reprit :

- On a trouvé une clairière. Ohé, connard d'épéiste tu nous ent...

- VOOOOI! Je t'entends très bien!

- Squalo-chan, ne t'énerve pas, ça ne sert à rien, intervint Lussuria en scrutant la forêt d'un air fatigué.

- Bon, j'ai trouvé un truc, mais c'est pas discret, affirma Gokudera d'un ton légèrement gêné.

- VOOI, mais on s'en fout! On te demande un truc qui permet de vous trouver, bande de déchets décérébrés! Ça n'a pas à être discret du tout!

Le dialogue fut une nouvelle fois interrompu, mais il semblait cette fois que le fumeur n'était pas étranger à la chose. Il y eut cinq minutes de silence complet, si l'on omettait le bruit de l'hélicoptère.

Et puis...

- BAM!

- Hu? sursauta Squalo.

Au dessus d'eux, un feu d'artifice venait d'exploser. Bleu.

- KA-BAM!

Une géante rouge.

Le Varia se retint de se cogner la tête contre la plus proche paroi. Ces Vongola étaient des lumières.

Oui. Parce que le manieur de dynamite avait fait une petite erreur de calcul. Il avait pris des gros feux d'artifices.

Et de ce fait, une énorme cascade bleue d'au moins trois ou quatre centaines de mètres de diamètre et à une hauteur similaire explosait au dessus d'eux. Avec celle-ci, Squalo pouvait estimer la position initiale de tir, qu'il situait approximativement... dans la forêt qu'ils survolaient. Le côté est, plutôt. Avec une marge d'erreur de cinq pour cent, et il en fallait une vu le manchot qui manipulait ces bombes artificières. En résumé, le spectacle pyrotechnique qui illuminait leur ciel de lumières multicolores était trop grand et trop haut pour être utile à une quelconque localisation.

La taille des feux d'artifices posait en plus un autre problème. Pour avoir corrompu des fonctionnaires à tous les anniversaires de Xanxus, Squalo commençait à être bien au fait des normes européennes des feux d'artifices. La taille maximum des bombes était d'environ 300 mm de diamètre, c'est à dire une explosion d'environ 300 mètres de diamètres pour une même hauteur. Les feux de Gokudera, probablement japonais ou bricolés à la main, étaient nettement plus gros.

Leurs ennemis, les flics d'à côté, leurs ennemis pas-encore-avertis-mais-ça-n'allait-pas-tarder et peut-être même les américains avec leurs radars devaient maintenant être au courant de la présence de deux abrutis en train de faire des choses pas tout à fait légales.

Squalo devait le reconnaître, Gokudera avait eu raison d'hésiter : ce n'était pas _du tout_ discret. Et ça leur cassait les oreilles, en plus, ce qui faisaient que les deux autres n'entendraient probablement pas l'hélicoptère arriver. Il découperait en morceaux le fumeur dès qu'il lui mettrait la main dessus.

Leur mission consistait donc à trouver le départ des feux d'artifices (ou d'un feu de forêt si l'autre s'était loupé), ce qui n'était pas vraiment évident car ils pouvaient être assez loin et que tous les feux ne brillaient pas avant d'exploser.

En résumé, ils devaient trouver des trucs lumineux dans un ciel illuminé, ou, à la rigueur, un petit oiseau bleu au dessus d'une clairière. Mission de merde.

- Vooi, vous m'entendez? brailla-t-il dans le communicateur.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. La liaison fonctionnait, mais ils ne devaient pas entendre à cause du bruit.

- FOUTUS gamins de MERDE! VOOOIII!

- Arrête de casser les oreilles du Prince.

- Squalo, arrête de t'emporter mon chou, ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses.

- KA-BAM!

Ils ne les trouvaient pas. Et le bruit régnant empêchait toute communication de la part des Vongola. Squalo était sur le point de tout envoyer promener lorsqu'un événement inattendu survint. Une petite boule bleue s'introduit dans l'hélicoptère et fonça sur l'épéiste qui se baissa.

- Mais c'est... commença Lussuria en levant un sourcil.

- Vooi, mais c'est pas vrai! s'énerva le squale.

Mais si. Plus de « p'tit pioupiou bleu » à chercher : l'hirondelle de Yamamoto venait de les rejoindre dans leur moyen de transport. Elle voleta autour de Squalo, affolée, jusqu'à ce que l'épéiste s'immobilise et tende la main, une expression meurtrière sur le visage. Kojiro se posa et l'assassin utilisa sa main valide pour immobiliser en douceur les ailes qui battaient comme s'il allait repartir.

- Vooi, du calme toi!

Bel affichait son plus grand sourire. Voir leur chef materner une petite hirondelle n'était pas quelque chose qu'on voyait tous les jours, même s'il était visible que le squale se retenait de balancer dehors le petit oiseau qui se calmait progressivement.

- C'est ça, sage! Vooi, vous foutez quoi, vous? Vous attendez qu'ils épuisent leur réserve de feux d'artifices? beugla-t-il aux deux qui le regardaient en souriant.

L'épéiste se retint de hurler de rage. Quelle bande d'amateurs!

Les boîtes-armes étaient à la base des animaux, et il arrivait que leur instinct reprenne le dessus. Par exemple, lorsque son maître faisait la sieste, le vison de Bel filait jouer dans les fontaines du château ou encore allait chasser les souris. Son requin à lui devenait nerveux en présence de sang et il lui était arrivé une fois de dévorer un manteau couvert de sang. A la période des chaleurs des paons, celui de Lussuria faisait la roue plus que d'ordinaire et criait pour appeler des femelles - ou des mâles, c'était difficile à savoir, connaissant le propriétaire.

Yamamoto devait être légèrement stressé par la situation, et probablement aussi par son ami qui devait manipuler ses feux avec un enthousiasme alarmant. Il avait sans doute oublié son hirondelle qui, sentant l'état d'esprit de son propriétaire et affolée par les sifflements des bombes, s'était enfuie à tire-d'aile. Ces crétins n'avaient pas pensé à rentrer leurs animaux avant de sortir le grand spectacle.

L'hirondelle avait dû l'entendre brailler et était allée se réfugier sur le seul élément familier qu'elle avait trouvé, à savoir un certain épéiste aux cheveux longs. Si ça se trouve, Uri devait être en train de battre un record de vitesse de grimpe dans les arbres. Quoique. Son maître était le spécialiste des explosions en tout genre, le chaton devait être blasé (et peut-être sourd, quand on y pensait bien).

Fatigué de tenir son bras levé pour le confort de la petite chose qui s'était posée dessus, Squalo transféra l'oiseau sur son épaule. Il sentit les pattes fragiles s'accrocher à son col, et un gazouillement timide lui parvint par dessus le bruit régnant.

- Profite en bien, satané piaf, parce que ça se reproduira pas, vooi! pensa le requin, mécontent.

Et ils reprirent leur recherche.

- Par là! annonça soudain Bel en indiquant une direction.

Le Prince montra une direction sur la gauche de l'hélicoptère. L'épéiste fit un signe au pilote qui vira de bord. Comment l'excité aux couteaux avait pu voir d'où partaient les feux avec la frange qu'il se payait restait un grand mystère. Mais généralement, il ne se trompait pas.

Squalo tenta de joindre les deux Vongola.

- Vooi, les deux, vous m'entendez?

La réponse fut perdue dans l'explosion d'une étoile jaune or.

- On pense vous avoir trouvé!

- ... Kojiro! fit la voix de Yamamoto.

- Vous pouvez pas arrêter deux secondes avec vos putains de feux? vociféra le Varia.

Soudain le requin aperçut un point lumineux s'envoler vers le ciel. Le pilote se dirigea vers lui.

- Arrêtez les feux d'artifices, VOOOI! On vous a trouvé! Et Kojiro aussi!

Un crachotement dans son écouteur fit taire le squale.

- Vous laissez tomber ces déchets et vous rentrez, grogna la voix de Xanxus.

- Hein? Mais on vient de les trouver!

- J'en ai rien à foutre, vous rentrez.

L'épéiste leva les yeux vers la bombe qui venait d'exploser dans les cieux. Un grand « X » orange entouré d'un cercle bleu. Avec son sens de l'humour légendaire, leur Boss avait dû apprécier.

La première chose que le Varia remarqua après ça fut le silence régnant. Plus d'explosion, plus que quelques paillettes dorées volant dans le vent et les pâles de l'hélicoptère.

- Vooi, Boss! On est au dessus d'eux! On ne va pas abandonner _maintenant_?

- Vous rentrez déchets, ou est-ce que je dois venir vous descendre?

Braillant quelques insultes en direction des Vongola et de Xanxus, Squalo reprit finalement la communication avec Yamamoto.

- Vooi, vous avez entendu?

- Oui, répondit sinistrement le baseballer. On va attendre encore un peu.

- J'ai transmis votre position à votre Boss! Il va venir vous chercher!

On entendit en arrière fond Gokudera qui s'étranglait à la perspective de voir Tsuna se déplacer en personne.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris avec vos putains de feux? s'énerva ensuite le Varia. Ils étaient beaucoup trop gros!

- C'était pour l'anniversaire du Juudaime, connard! intervint le fumeur. Je les bricolais dans le train en attendant!

Squalo en resta sans voix. Des plombiers avec des feux d'artifices et des dynamites. Comment, mais vraiment, _comment_ avaient-ils pu entrer dans le foutu manoir ennemi sans se faire jeter ou directement tuer?

- VOOI, et vous aviez d'autres idées à la con du même acabit? Bande d'abrutis!

- C'était très gentil Gokudera-kun. Et j'ai trouvé ça très beau, intervint la voix de Tsuna dans l'émetteur. L'essentiel est que vous ne soyez pas blessés.

- Juudaime, fit Hayato d'une voix émue.

- Haha, Tsuna, tu es là? Désolé pour le dérangement, vraiment! s'exclama joyeusement le sportif.

Squalo soupira bruyamment et coupa la communication. Il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

- Allez, dehors! Voooi!

Kojiro fut éjecté de l'épaule du Varia qui le jeta dehors avec une douceur relative. Gazouillant joyeusement maintenant que le bruit avait cessé, l'hirondelle tourna autour de l'hélicoptère avant de revenir dedans.

- Shishishi, le moineau veut rester sur Squalo.

- VOOII!

- Ma, ma, Squalo-chan, ton col de fourrure doit être plus confortable que l'épaule de Yamamoto.

L'épéiste rouvrit la communication, interrompant un rapport maladroit de Gokudera.

- VOOOII, Yamamoto Takeshi, si ta foutue hirondelle n'est pas revenue te faire des mamours d'ici dix secondes JE LA DONNE À BOUFFER À MON REQUIN!

- Allez Kojiro, reviens! encouragea son propriétaire via le communicateur.

L'oiseau retourna se poser sur l'épaule d'un squale fulminant. Il était fatigué et avait beaucoup volé. Le manteau à fourrure du Varia était chaud et confortable - quoique le porteur un peu bruyant, mais heureusement moins que les feux d'artifices. Et puis, ici, il n'avait pas de chat-léopard de type tempête à éviter. Il se blottit sur l'épaule et gazouilla quelques notes, heureux. Bel se tordit de rire.

- Foutu gamin de merde, murmura l'autre, au bord de l'explosion.

- Squalo, on se retrouve à l'héliport! annonça la voix de Tsuna dans le micro.

- Si Kojiro ne veut pas rentrer, tu peux me le garder encore un peu, Squalo? Il doit être fatigué, tu sais...

- VOOOOIIIIIIIII! explosa le requin. TU ME PRENDS POUR TA NOUNOU OU QUOI?

- Non, non, Squalo-chan! Laisse cette petite hirondelle tranquille! exigea Lussuria en retenant l'épéiste avec Bel pour l'empêcher de se débarrasser de la petite chose piaillante qui chantait son bonheur sur _son_ épaule.

- Le Prince veut que tu laisses l'oiseau sur toi, shishi, ordonna le blond en attrapant l'autre bras du squale qui tentait de réunir la flamme de son anneau avec le trou de sa boîte-arme requin.

- VOOII! Lâchez-moi!

- Pas question.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le bouillant Varia capitulait, toujours furieux. Dans l'ordre d'importance, ses jobs étaient :

- Bras droit de la Varia et second meilleur épéiste

- Cible favorite de Xanxus pour lancers d'objets divers

- Perchoir à piaf fatigué (mais chanteur)

Il allait démonter Yamamoto. Le trancher en lanières. Faire de la purée des morceaux qui restaient. Nourrir son requin avec tout ce qui n'était pas encore liquide. Et avant ça, il ferait avaler sa bague et son hirondelle au gamin. Tout ronds.

..oOoOoOo..

Xanxus cligna des yeux en découvrant ce que transportait son bras droit. Mais la situation bascula réellement lorsque Yamamoto lança :

- Squalo Airline vous remercie d'avoir choisi ce vol. Les passagers sont priés de descendre. Tu viens Kojiro?

Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, le requin explosa. Et tout devint confus.

Squalo bondit sur Yamamoto. Gokudera se précipita pour l'aider. Un tir de Xanxus partit sans qu'on sache s'il était pour Gokudera, Tsuna ou encore Yamamoto. Bel s'approcha du fumeur avec un sourire inquiétant et des couteaux se mirent à voler dans tous les sens. Ryohei qui avait accompagné son Boss dans l'hélicoptère pour la « mission de récupération à l'extrême! » dut se défendre contre Lussuria. Levi se mit à vociférer et sortit lui aussi ses armes. Après cinq secondes perdues à hurler de peur, le Decimo passa lui aussi en hypermode à la fois pour sauver sa peau et celle de ses gardiens.

..oOoOoOo..

Deux heures et de nombreuses blessures plus tard, deux rapports atterrissaient sur le bureau du Neuvième. La conclusion était commune : « plus jamais ».

..oOoOoOo..

Bel avait en fait découvert la position des deux gardiens grâce au départ de feu de forêt causé par les feux d'artifices. Yamamoto l'avait rapidement éteint avant qu'il ne prenne de l'ampleur, et Gokudera n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que l'élément pluie était tout de même classe pour permettre d'éteindre un feu au sabre.

..oOoOoOo..

En fait, les boîtes-armes de Gokudera n'étaient pas vraiment abîmées. Il s'était juste frotté à un ennemi qui se battait avec de la super-glu. Pendant vingt-quatre heures, le fumeur, ses vêtements et le système CIA ne firent qu'un, littéralement.

..oOoOoOo..

Yamamoto réussit à s'en sortir vivant et en un seul morceau. Kojiro retourna calmement dans sa boîte, il n'eut pas à avaler son anneau et son kintoki ne se retrouva pas enfoncé dans une partie sensible de son anatomie. Le baseballer pouvait remercier Tsuna et Gokudera, parce que Squalo aurait beaucoup aimé.

..oOoOoOo..

D'ailleurs, Squalo eut peu de temps après une réputation d'ami des bêtes. Non, il n'était pas en train de jouer avec Uri découvert dans un couloir désert! Mais pourquoi cet imbécile de Yamamoto qui le croyait lorsqu'il disait que sa voix était très forte parce qu'il avait avalé un mégaphone, ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il était juste en train de tester si le chaton de Gokudera était sourd ou tout simplement borné? VOOIII!

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Si vous avez trouvé des fautes ou encore des phrases difficiles à comprendre dans ce chapitre, merci de me les signaler ^^!


End file.
